clan_prosstangfandomcom-20200214-history
Nor'atine Prosstang-Ur'mogg
"You can't afford my services...and I don't work for sleemo with reputations for non-payment." -- Noratine Prosstang, in 20 BBY, to a Bothan requesting that Noratine track a fugitive for less than 5,000 Republic credits. "If you have no interest in the 'family' business, that's your deal, Handa. I was raised by miners." -- Noratine to Handalora in response to Handalora's expressed disinterest in being involved in Prosstang Industries, 19 BBY. Born near Keldabe, Mandalore to Ferrigo Prosstang of the Clan Prosstang and Lorakada Neviik at the Prosstang Estate in 35 BBY, Nor'atine was their youngest of two daughters. At the age of three, she was abducted with her mother, sister Hand'alor'a, and two brothers, Preniik and Jaster. After nearly five years of confinement and re-programming efforts by the Sith, Noratine escaped and found her way as a stowaway aboard a freighter heading to a Bandomeer mining colony. Her adoptive guardians, the Betadasher family, named her Tenria, as she could not remember her name. The Betadashers raised her from age 8 to 11. One day, she met a man who was negotiating mining business with her parents, who were involved in the trade union. She thought the man familiar, and when she heard his name she knew that this man was her biological father. She typed a brief note to the Betadashers and left with a small sack of clothing and edibles to catch the man, Ferrigo Prosstang. Prosstang was still attending to business, so 'Tenria' snuck aboard his light freighter and secured herself in a poorly lit section of the interior cargo space. After Ferrigo recognized her as his youngest daughter, he trained her in Mandalorian Supercommando combat techniques and strategy. Noratine would occasionally take work for her father and his associates during her early years as a mercenary and bounty hunter. When a distant cousin, Kor'lek Ur'mogg, joined the Posse, Nor'atine found herself in a number of difficult combat situations that required Ur'mogg to come to the rescue when her betrothed, Rheghe Buniin, would not respond. Kor'lek expressed an interest in courting Nor'atine, and by custom challenged Buniin to single combat to dissolve the bond, as Nor'atine claimed that she felt betrayed by Buniin. Buniin could have relented and simply released Nor'atine from their promised marriage; he did not. At close range, Ur'mogg dispatched his enemy. Within moments, having moved to the entry of his apartment, Kor proposed to Nor'atine. She accepted, and they were married at the Prosstang Palace. HandaNoraProsstang_Ryloth_005crop-colors.png|Noratine with her sister Handalora and members of the Prosstang Posse on Ryloth ProsstangDeepSpaceCourse_005crop.png|Noratine Prosstang with Rhegh Bunin, her former betrothed, at the races. Noratine_crop_001-colors.png|Noratine Prosstang ready to lead a hunt from the Prosstang Palace (20 BBY) MandalorianOutpostUmbara_003crop.png|Noratine and members of the Clan Prosstang discuss meal plans at the Mandalorian Outpost on Umbara (20 BBY) JannigoFerrigoNoratine_ProsstangIndustriesDellaltFactory_010crop.png|Rheghe Buniin and Noratine meet Ferrigo Prosstang and Gela Tre'vhek at Dellalt (20 BBY) ProsstangDeepSpaceCourse 016crop2-colors.png|Nor'atine Prosstang, Mandalorian bounty hunter KorlekUrmoggNoratineProsstang_UrmoggApt_101crop-colors.png|Kor'lek Ur'mogg and his bride Nor'atine Prosstang-Ur'mogg share a Keldabe Kiss after reciting their vows of a love bond. Noratine Prosstang-Ur'mogg.png|Nor'atine Prosstang-Ur'mogg (20 BBY)